


bliss

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this was bliss.light touches, heavy breathing.it was heaven.to the both of them.-written while listening to: Don’t Stop by shinee.





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

> simple, late night Drabble.  
> Not proof read.

light touches along his thigh, grazing over his clothed cock. 

bliss, that’s what this was. fucked out, heavy breathing… pure and simple bliss.

as jaehyun held sicheng’s hips down, kissing him with such control and fire.

sicheng wished to hold him. touch him. yet, his hands were handcuffed to the bedpost.

that meant jaehyun had full control. full control as he ventured down sicheng’s neck, light and feather like kisses blessed his torso as he worked himself downward.

 

wet lips to warm skin, soft moans to a silent room.

all the things that made this night complete.

“don’t stop.” whispered sicheng.

jaehyun licked a long stripe, base to tip in response.

shivers ran down his spine, like rain down a car window.

jaehyun took sicheng into his mouth, sucking and swallowing. he took him in, the sounds that came from the blond made jaehyun crazy, he yearned to hear more. that’s why did this, to hear those moans of pleasure from the other. knowing that he made sicheng feel oh so right, and that he was the only one who could do that.

“baby-“ sicheng was cut off by a moan as jaehyun bobbed up and down, stopping at the tip to lick and suck.

“oh, oh baby”

“do you want more, sicheng?” jaehyun asked, voice low and breathy.

“say my name, it sounds so sweet coming from you.” sicheng replied, looking down at jaehyun. his eyes were locked onto sicheng, full of fever, a fever caused by want and need. his lips, ever so swollen by slow and pleasure-full kisses.

he made his way back up to sicheng, whispering his name after each and every kiss. he sucked, and bruised him.

he marked him.

“sicheng,” jaehyun said, just before he licked at the skin right below his ear. “are you enjoying yourself, sicheng?”

he didn’t have a chance to respond, jaehyun kissed him once more. he pulled off his pants and underwear, shirt long gone.

“baby, god you look so good.”

jaehyun bathed in sicheng’s voice, deep and raspy. his praise, jaehyun would beg for it. god, he’d do anything for sicheng’s praise.

 

he knew where the lube was, second drawer of the nightstand to the left.

“i’d do anything,” sicheng began as jaehyun worked him open. the words were drawn out, whisper like as jaehyun added a third finger.

“anything for what, sicheng?”

“anything for you to fuck me already, baby.”

jaehyun groaned, still taking his time. those soft, lovely, loud moans that he drew from sicheng- it was hot water running over his body. relaxing, a soothing sound just for him.

 

he entered slow, steady. sicheng’s face, mouth fallen agape and eyes locked onto jaehyun. soon, fallen shut as he began to move.

“baby, baby, baby…” those soft whispers, growing louder as jaehyun picked up the pace.

“right there, right there baby- ah, ah, you feel so good-“ a moan escaped past his lips. “inside of me, baby.”

jaehyun, god- sweet liquor to his ears. he groaned, his thrust grew hard and fast with every sweet moan, every delicious praise he pulled from sicheng.

“god, god- yes! yes! right there, baby!” jaehyun aimed for sicheng’s prostate.

he loved how loud sicheng could get, all because of him. sicheng, he was moaning his lovers name, begging him for more, telling him how good he was doing. how well he was treating him.

“come in me, baby. please- fuck me senseless, make me dirty”

jaehyun did just that, he fucked him so hard until he forgot his own name. he made sicheng scream,  his wrists would be bruised by how hard he pulled on those handcuffs.

jaehyun gripped his thigh with one hand, other on sichengs throat- pressing lightly, just how he liked it.

“baby, baby i’m coming-“

and with that, sicheng came. his back arched, head back- moaning sweet nothings to jaehyun, his native language taking over his tongue as pleasure ran through him.

jaehyun rode out sichengs orgasm, following close behind him.

 

jaehyun fell beside sicheng, taking in a quick breath before he undid the handcuffs- rubbing his lovers sore and red wrists, peppering them with gentle kisses.

“god, what would i be without you?”

“blissless.”

 

sicheng was right, as always.

jaehyun knew that he was his everlasting, never ending bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: sipofnctea  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
